


"I’ll get the goat milk.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Mini imagine of your guy of choosing and how he helps you when you get a nasty sunburn."





	"I’ll get the goat milk.”

“Ow.” 

“Sorry! I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok baby. Just watch my shoulder.”

Juice nodded and rubbed the aloe more gently over the back of your neck and shoulder, trying to ease your pain. Your back was on fire from this sunburn so you were laying on your tummy while Juice rubbed the cool cream over your red skin. His hands were gentle as he took care of you, making sure to barely touch your shoulders. He had taken great care of you yesterday and today but your sunburn was much worse today, the skin tight and sore and you didn’t even want to move. He’d taken the day off from the garage just to stay in with you and help you with whatever you needed, especially putting the aloe on your back where you couldn’t reach.

He’d been a sweetheart all day and had cooked both breakfast and lunch in bed for you. He kept the room extra cold to soothe your burning skin and had laid in bed with you the whole day watching movies. You’d opted to just stay topless and Juice had yet to complain. You’d thought he’d make a move at some point but it seemed to not have even phased him. He just wanted you to be comfortable and if being nearly naked was going to keep you from being in any more pain, that’s what it would be. So he sat with you for another hour, enjoying the quality time with his woman even though he couldn’t cuddle you.

You leaned back against the headboard to relax more but winced and sat back up quickly, the contact hurting you. Juice pouted, hating to see you in pain and sat up too. He grabbed your hand and pulled it up to his mouth, kissing your knuckles endlessly. 

“Are you ok baby?” 

“Yeah. It’s just stinging again.” 

He sat there for a couple of seconds, trying to think of a way to help you. The aloe was only temporary and the honey caused more of a hassle than it helped. Suddenly his eyes opened wider and he hopped up from the bed. 

“I know! You take your clothes off and get in the tub. I’ll get the goat milk.” 

“Goat milk?” 

“Yeah. My mom always said that it helps with sunburns. Go. I’ll meet you in the bathroom.” 

And with that, he ran off to the kitchen, eager to help you feel better. You didn’t know if it would help or not but you’d give it a try. You were just thankful you had someone as loving and caring as Juice by your side.


End file.
